Broken Time
by Aliza Hope
Summary: It's the year 2015 and Harry Potter is still on the run. In a world where Voldemort found out that Harry had learned of his horcruxes, Harry and all of his friends need to find a way to kill the dark lord. Luna may just be the one to find the way back. Will all of Harry's friends go? And will all of them be alive at the end of it all?HP/GW DM/HG NL/LL RW/OC time travel major AU OOC
1. A Darker End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably would not be writing this.

A Darker End

Harry scowled at the propaganda poster that held his arch nemesis. He looked to right beside the poster and his scowl deepened. Why was he worth so much money? Oh yeah. He was a damn public enemy.

Harry turned and his eyes caught another Wanted poster. The face of his best mate looked back at him. His friend had beefed up since the last time he had seen him. He must've been training.

Harry turned and walked away, shaking his head as he walked. Suddenly, his eyes caught a new poster; one he hadn't seen before and he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Ginny, Love, I'm so proud of you. You finally got a poster," Harry grinned.

"Hey, You!" Harry's head whipped around to find a wand pointing in between his eyes.

"Oh. Hullo," Harry said, crossing his eyes to look at the wand. "Nice wand," he added.

"Thank you," the blonde woman said, cockily. He looked at her face and grinned at her.

"What are you doing here in New York, Luna?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I saw your poster in Wizarding Bucharest in Romania and I thought I'd pay you a visit. You hide yourself very well, Harry," Luna said.

"Thank you. I was thinking of doing the fidelius charm but then I read that the secret couldn't be the secret keeper and I couldn't find any of you all so I just stuck with some basic wards," Harry said.

"Basic? You call those suckers basic? I've been trying to break down your wards for three bloody months!" She yelled at him. Harry cackled at his friend.

"Lucky you found me out of my house then," Harry ginned at her cheekily.

"Me lucky? No, you're lucky. What if I was a death eater?" She growled at him.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know," Harry muttered to himself. "I got a tattoo about ten years back that is connected to the dark marks of death eaters. It tingles anytime somebody with a dark mark is near me," Harry told her.

"Oh, that's cool. Does your scar still hurt when Tom is near?" Luna asked. Harry rubbed his scar and nodded. "How often do you see him these days?"

"Very rarely. After he found out that we destroyed all of his horcruxes except for Nagini, he hid away with her and I don't like looking into his mind to find him," Harry informed her. "Have you seen any of the others?" He asked.

"I helped Ginny with the Salazar Opera House arson and bombing and I saw Neville on our honeymoon about a year and a half ago," Luna told him.

"You and Neville got married?" He asked. She nodded, ginning cheekily. "How's Ginny?"

"Last time I saw her, Ginny was great," she told him. Harry smiled, dreamily. Luna giggled. "Anyway, I found something in Romania about a year ago. Is there somewhere that we can go so that we can talk privately?" Luna asked.

"That's probably a good idea. I've got a curse on sight order or a kiss on sight if it's a dementor. Let's go to my house," Harry said.

oOo

"So, what's up?" Harry asked Luna.

"I found this tome about a year ago in Romania. It holds a ritual within that will take us to the past. I was thinking that we find all the others then we do the ritual," Luna said, pulling a giant book out of her belt pouch.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded, grinning. "Well, then let's go!" He exclaimed. Harry sprung up, grabbed his own belt pouch and began to disassemble his wards. "Who do we find first?"

"I know where Neville is and I'm his secret keeper so it should be easy to get him. How about we get Hermione next because she's living somewhere in Crawley, I think, and it'll be easier to go from Scotland to England then to anywhere else and back to England," Luna reasoned. "We can get Draco and Ron after her and Ginny last as she's in Greece."

"Sounds good to me. Apparition, port-key, floo, or muggle transport?" Harry asked.

Luna thought for a minute before answering, "Muggle transport. The ministry will catch us in two seconds if we use magical transport. I don't have any money for a plane ticket, though."

"I do. Have you got the right spells on your pouch?" Harry asked. Luna nodded. "Then let's go."

oOo

After a long flight, Luna side-along apperated him to a village in Scotland. She pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and whispered, "Neville Longbottom lives at 23 Dickson Street, Moffat, Scotland." Harry looked up and saw a little cottage. He smiled at the small house.

Luna grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her to the door of the cottage. She knocked and a minute later Harry heard Neville's voice. "Who is it?" Neville said, warily.

"Tis I, Luna Longbottom, your wife and lover," Luna announced. Harry snorted.

"And I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One and Public Enemy," Harry said. Neville snorted and opened the door, opening his arms for Luna, who rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going, mate?" Neville said.

"Pretty good, considering I'm a public enemy and the whole of Britain wants me dead," Harry said, scratching his tingling scar.

"Not everybody in Britain wants you dead," Neville said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. Everybody wants you dead so get your arse in this house. Let's go, Potter," Neville said. Harry chuckled and stepped inside. Luna followed him with Neville bringing up the rear. "So, why have you, the great Harry Potter, decided to grace me with your presence?" Neville asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and fell into a squashy armchair. Neville and Luna sat together on the love seat. "Ask your wife. She brought me here," Harry told him. Neville looked to Luna expectantly.

"I found this tome that holds a ritual that will take us back in time in Romania about a year ago. Harry and I are going to do it. Do you want to?" She told him. "Also, I think Hermione's figured out a way to heal your parents, she just has to work out some kinks," she added.

Neville scoffed and said, "You know exactly what to say to me to get me to go, don't you?"

"Oh, Neville, I thought you knew. That's what a wife is for," Luna said, "or are they for having moral sex with?" She added then shrugged. Neville and Harry threw their heads back and laughed.

"Let me get packed and take down my wards then we can go," Neville said after he stopped laughing.

oOo

Harry looked at the row of houses. "Which one is hers?" He asked.

"The one with wards," Luna guessed. "We are in a muggle neighborhood after all." Harry nodded and waved his hand. A second later, he pointed at a house.

"That's it," he said. "There are so many damn wards, not even I could break through those. Of course, I did help her and I designed most of them. There aren't blood wards but there are anti-dark mark wards so I can't take a step into the wards because of my tattoo. You two will have to get her. I'll be in the café just down the street," Harry said. "Oh, and here," he added, handing Luna a green iPhone 5c. "I'll text you if I need you," he finished before walking off.

Luna looked at the phone then at Harry. "What?" She said.

Harry walked into the cafe and sat down at a table in the corner, pulling his own blue iPhone 5c from his pocket. He placed it on the table and watched the door. About five minutes later, three men and three women walked through the door. Harry's tattoo began to tingle. Harry growled deep in his throat and picked up his phone and sent Luna a quick text. A minute later, she responded.

Harry stood and, with his head held high, he walked from the café. The six death eaters followed him. He glanced around him then took off running, placing a shield charm around his self. He ran to Hermione's where he barely got through her altered wards before his shield fell and he fell to the ground.

"Hi, Harry," a brown-headed girl said, looking down on Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione. Thanks for letting me in your wards," he said, standing up. "Been awhile since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, actually. Thanks for the wards, by the way, they were really helpful," Hermione said.

"Thanks for the protection amulet. It works perfectly," Harry grinned. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You got the chance to use it?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes. I...um...kinda don't want to talk about. It was embarrassing," he blushed. Hermione giggled. A red spell hit Hermione's wards and Harry and Hermione ran to Hermione's house. They walked in and Hermione let out a squeal when she saw Neville and Luna snogging.

"Well, that's nice," Harry said.

"What? No time like the present," Luna said after pulling away from her husband.

"Anyway, Luna and Neville explained everything to me and I totally want to go. I know how to get to Draco's house in Avignon so we can go there next," Hermione said. She threw a handful of Floo powder into her fireplace then turned to the other three. "I'll go first and explain that you three are coming through. Wait five minutes then, Luna, you follow me through with Neville then Harry following you. Got it?" She said. They nodded and Hermione stepped into the fireplace yelling, "Dragon Cave!" She disappeared in a flash of bright green fire.

Five minutes passed and Luna followed Hermione through the floo. Neville followed her and Harry brought up the rear. Harry fell out of the fireplace and onto a polished black and white-tiled floor. He looked up and saw his four friends laughing at him.

"I hate flooing," Harry grumbled. "Shut up, Draco, you don't get to laugh."

"What? Why don't I get to laugh but Neville, Luna, and Hermione get to?" Draco asked, giving Harry a strange look.

"Because we've been friends with Harry for a really long time, you haven't," Luna said.

"Yeah, I hated you for like twenty years," Harry stated.

"True," Draco said, "What are you all here for?"

"Luna found a book. I guess she should explain," Harry said, pointing to blonde lady that Neville had his arm around. Luna smiled and explained why they were there. Draco rubbed his left forearm where his hated dark mark was and gave the group a lopsided grin.

"I'd love to go. Do we have to find Ginny and," Draco's jaw tensed and growled, "Ron."

"Do you still hate Ron?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't hate him," Draco started. "I'm j-just, you know-"

"Oh, you're jealous," Hermione laughed. "You know, I broke up with Ron like fifteen years ago."

"I know, but he still got to experience what it's like to be with you," Draco said, looking at her with wide questioning eyes.

"Draco, I've already told you no. Please don't make me say it again," Hermione said, giving Draco a stern look.

"Aw, come on, Hermione. I said I'm sorry," Draco said, pleading with her. Harry watched the two go back and forth and he wondered whom Hermione would pick. The man who bullied her for years or the man that argued with her everyday. Harry figured she'd have a hell of a love story.

"Yeah, you did, like a hundred times and I've already told you, you're forgiven but besides Harry, I'm the most wanted person in the world. I don't want to put you in danger. That's why I broke up with Ron, to keep him safer than he would have been with me," Hermione told him. "Now we have to go get Ron and Ginny."

Draco sighed and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "You go first, Hermione. He's still in love with you. The code is Dog's Den," Draco said. Hermione nodded and stepped into the bright green flames, yelling out the code. "You next, Harry," Draco sighed.

"Hey, be patient. She's under a lot of stress right now. Maybe when we get back," Harry said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder who nodded. Harry stepped into the fireplace and yelled out the code. He slid out of Ron's fireplace and gave a quiet snarl when his redheaded best friend burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry yelled at him. Ron laughed harder as Harry stepped away from the fireplace.

"I see you still haven't got the hang of flooing," Ron observed in between laughs.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You still haven't taught me the trick to not falling on my ass but you told Hermione," Harry growled.

"I told 'Mione because I didn't want her to hurt her pretty bum. I don't care what happens to your ass," Ron retorted, slapping Hermione's bum. She hit him over the head and he grinned cockily. Neville and Luna laughed at the antics of the three best friends. Harry sent them a glare.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace with practiced ease a second later. The tension in the room increased tenfold. The two glared at each other for a minute then Draco said, "Ron."

"Draco," Ron said tersely. "How are you?"

"I'm well; and yourself?" Draco said, holding out a hand for Ron to shake.

Ron shook his hand and answered, "I'm well." After the short pleasantries the two men ignored each other. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and asked, "Why are you guys here?"

"Luna," Harry said. Luna told Ron about the book and he grinned.

"I'd love to go," Ron grinned. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get Ginny and do the ritual. Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked, excitement welling up in his chest. He hadn't seen his wife in almost thirteen years. Death Eaters had chased him out of Greece and Ginny had disappeared. He'd seen her wanted poster and found that she was as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, I do. Why don't you go first? The code is Stag's Mare," Ron said. Luna and Neville snorted and a dreamy smile appeared on Harry's face.

Harry threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into it, calling out the code. He fell out of Ginny's fireplace to see her wand pointing at him. "Is that anyway to greet your husband?" Harry said, standing and dusting off his jeans.

"It is if your husband could be a death eater," Ginny said sweetly, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"Why would any death eater want to be me?" Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement then squealed when Harry pulled her in and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "I've missed you, Love," Harry said, pulling back and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Ahem." Harry pulled back and looked at Ron.

"What? I haven't seen her in twelve years," Harry grinned, his arm still wrapped around Ginny's waist. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and grinned at Ginny. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a yell.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"You have beautiful timing, Izzy!" Ginny yelled back, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"I know right," the woman said, stepping into the parlor.

Ron looked to the woman that had stepped into the room and his mouth almost dropped open. She was beautiful. She had long beautiful black hair that she had tied up in a French braid that fell all the way down her back. She had grey eyes that pierced your soul when she looked at you. Ron could see a deep, abiding pain hiding behind a layer of sarcasm and anger.

Izzy stared at the redhead and she automatically knew this was Ron, Ginny's only remaining brother. She'd told her in a fit of honesty a couple years ago how she always wondered how Ron had survived that long. Izzy found that he was actually quite handsome. The face of her ex-boyfriend floated in front of her eyes and her walls went right back up.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ginny finally said when Izzy's walls went up, as strong as ever. Luna, who had arrived soon after Izzy had come — and had been followed by Neville and Draco — explained to the two women.

Izzy couldn't believe her ears. Could this be real? Could she fix her stupid mistakes? Could she save Mary-Belle? "Can I go?" She said.

"I'm not going unless Izzy can go," Ginny stated looking at her friend.

Izzy had obviously made mistakes and Harry would not deny her the chance to fix whatever the hell she messed up. He would even help her fix what she messed up if she needed the help. "I would never deny somebody the chance to fix mistakes that cause them so much pain. You can come, Izzy," Harry said, looking at the beautiful young women. She grinned at him.

"Then it's settled. All eight of us will go to the past and fix wherever we messed up," Hermione said.

"After Izzy and I do something really quick," Ginny said then the two ran off to do whatever they needed to do. Harry looked after his wife. What was she hiding from him?


	2. A Ritual and Birthdays

A Ritual and Birthdays

Ginny brushed the tear on her cheek away as she walked into her house. "Are you going to tell him?" Izzy whispered to her, wiping her own eyes.

"When I'm ten," Ginny answered, nodding. Izzy giggled and followed her friend into the parlor. Harry looked at her and gave her a small smirk.

"You two ready now?" Harry grinned, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Yep," Izzy said, popping the "p".

"Before we start, I think we should have jobs for when we get back," Draco said. "We're going to need something to do or we'll grow bored."

"He's right. Hermione, you'll be back first, right?" Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Okay. Can you make us some protection amulets and Neville that potion for his parents?" Hermione nodded. "Izzy, what's your full name?"

"Isabella Black," She told him. "My dad's name is Sirius Black and my mom's name is Annabeth Jackson."

"Oh, cool. Can you get your dad out of Azkaban and keep him away from the Weasleys?" Harry asked. Izzy nodded. "And, Izzy, if possible, there's a locket with an 'S' on it in Grimmauld Place. Get that and keep it safe until you can get it to me. Ron, you got physical training regime and keep Peter away from Sirius," Ron nodded. "Draco, be our spy," Draco smirked. "Neville, physical training regime," Neville grinned at Ron. "I got wards. You'll all get some of my special wards. Neville when you know where your parents are going to live, send me the address," Neville nodded. "Luna, magical training regime," Luna nodded. "Ginny, magical training regime and help Ron with Peter," Ginny nodded and looked up at her husband. "Sorry, if I sounded a bit bossy," Harry said.

"You don't have to apologize," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry," Draco inputted.

"You're a good leader and a good leader always sounds a little bossy," Izzy said.

"Thank you, guys," Harry smiled.

"Now let's get started," Hermione said. The eight of them went out into the backyard and Luna, Hermione, and Harry began to draw runes on the ground. Once they had finished the runes, Luna dragged Neville to a corner and told him to sit down. Beside him was Ginny. Beside Ginny was Harry then Izzy, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Luna sat in between Neville and Draco.

"Now," Luna said, pulling a wicked sharp dagger from her belt pouch, "cut both of your hands then take the hand of the person beside you." Luna slit her palms and handed the dagger off to Draco. Once everybody was holding hands, Luna said, "The incantation is amor et odium utrumque hisque vacare rverse. We need to say it together and don't stop saying it until you can no longer say it," Luna instructed.

"Amor et odium utrumque hisque vacare rverse," they began in sync. They continued to chant together. The runes on the ground began to glow. The rune of time that Hermione was sitting behind seemed to glow especially bright.

Hermione's heart began to warm. It continued until it was unbearably hot. It stayed like that for several minutes before it began to spread throughout her body. It spread out to the very tips of her fingers and toes. It was too hot. Hermione couldn't keep up the chant. She let out a cry of pain before there was a flash of light and Hermione disappeared.

The first thing Hermione felt was that there was no heat. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at a hot pink ceiling. Hermione was mortified. She'd forgotten she'd had a pink ceiling. She groaned and sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and while doing so caught a glimpse of her palms. Two white marks that were about two and a half inches long resided on her palms. Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately looked at her left forearm. The wound Bellatrix Lestrange had given her was there and had reopened. She swore under her breath and jumped out of her bed.

"Hermione? Breakfast is ready," Emma Granger said from outside her daughter's bedroom door.

Hermione panicked and yelled out, "I'll be out in a minute. You and dad start without me. I'll be down soon." The blood that was gushing from her wound was dripping from her fingers into the carpet. She needed to go to St. Mungos.

"Okay, dear," and Emma walked away. Hermione, holding her right hand under her left to catch the blood, peaked out her door. Her mother wasn't in sight. So Hermione sneaked across the hallway to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and held her bleeding arm over the sink. She looked through the cabinets until she found a bandage that she could wrap around her arm. She washed the blood away before wrapping up her arm. She went back to her room and pulled on her favorite jacket.

Hermione sneaked downstairs and stopped in the living room. She could see her mom's purse sitting on a table by the door. Hermione snuck over to it and pulled her mother's debit card from her wallet. She snuck back up to her room and put her mother's debit card on her night table. Then she ran back downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

A couple hours later, Hermione was being dropped off at her primary school. She watched her parents drive away before she ran up the road to the nearest train station. She caught a train to London where she found the "abandoned" department store that housed St. Mungos. She knew she had to have her arm checked out so it'll stop bleeding.

Hermione walked up to the receptionist who looked down at her. "What do you need, sweetheart?" Hermione turned on her innocent face and looked up at the receptionist.

"I have this wound on my left forearm that reopened after nine years. It was from a basilisk fang dagger. I didn't know where else to go," Hermione said, a wide-eyed innocence displayed on her face. The receptionist's mouth dropped open and she stared at the young girl.

"Room eleven, love," the receptionist said, beginning to see blood dripping from Hermione's left arm. Hermione walked over to room eleven and sat on the bed. A minute later a healer walked in and tended to her forearm.

"All finished, it shouldn't reopen for a long while. I'll go get the discharge papers and the bill," The green-robed healer said. The healer walked out and Hermione followed a second later. She snuck out of the hospital and down the road to The Leaky Cauldron.

She went to Gringotts and traded in some money from her mother's debit card for galleons. She went to Ollivander's first and got her vine and dragon heartstring wand. She went to the apothecary next where she got a cauldron and potion ingredients for the potion for Neville's parents. She had exactly enough to get the right amount of material for the protection amulets that she had to make. Once she finished her shopping she went back to her primary school, her stuff in her bottomless backpack and her wand in her pocket, and waited outside for her parents, as there was only ten minutes of school left.

When her parents and she got home, she stunned her parents and modified their memories so they remember using the money she used to buy all the stuff that day. Then she revived them and ran up to her room to organize her new things.

oOo

Izzy felt warmth at her heart. It grew even warmer as the rune of revenge that she sat behind glowed very brightly. When the warmth at her heart was unbearably hot, it began to spread. Eventually, the warmth was too much and Izzy let out a sob of pain. There was a flash of light and Izzy disappeared.

The first thing Izzy noticed when she came to was the coldness of her evil eye amulet that rested on her chest. Her worry beads were clenched in her right hand and her black hair was in her grey eyes. She ran her left hand through her hair as she sat up and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a bed about five away from hers. All she could see of the girl peacefully sleeping in the bed was blonde princess curls. A gasp of relief passed through her and tears filled her eyes.

"It worked," she sighed. "Bloody hell, it worked."

"Izzy, shut up." Izzy's head whipped to her right where she saw a brunette girl staring at her. "I get that you're the oldest and you're moving to the blue room today but that doesn't mean that you have to wake everybody up with your crazy mutterings," Clarisse Larings sneered.

"You know, Clarisse, if I didn't know you better, then I'd say that you're excited to be the oldest. How long will you be the oldest, Clarisse? Two weeks?" Izzy growled, a shrewd look on her face. Clarisse made a face at her before lying down and going back to bed. Izzy rolled her eyes before crawling out of bed and began to pack her backpack. Once she finished, she looked over at Mary-belle who was still asleep. Would Mary-belle follow her to England? Well, there was only one way to find out. Izzy tip-toed to Mary-belle's bed and gently shook her awake.

"What's the matter? Did I sleep in?" Mary-belle said, quietly.

"No, you're okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving this place today and I'm never coming back and I want you to go with me," Izzy whispered.

"You want me to go?" Mary-belle asked.

"Do you want to go?" Izzy nodded. Mary-belle nodded. "Then, quietly, pack your backpack. We leave as soon as you're ready," Izzy grinned. A couple minutes later, Mary-belle finished packing her backpack.

Izzy led Mary-belle out of the green room and down the hallway. She hadn't expected any problems at that part; it was the foyer that they would have to be careful at. Izzy peeked at the foyer and saw the owner of the orphanage. If they got caught, they would be in so much trouble. Nobody left the orphanage without a chaperone.

Izzy scanned the foyer. The owner and the guard stood on opposite sides of the foyer watching each other's blind sides and the rest of the foyer. There was no way they were going to make it out through the foyer, Izzy decided. They would have to find another way out.

Izzy thought back to her final year at the orphanage. On her eighteenth birthday, she'd been moved to the transitional room with six other eighteen year old girls. On her nineteenth birthday, she'd been kicked out of the orphanage but in the year in between, she'd snuck out no less than forty-five times. The other girls called it a rite of passage. Of the forty-five times, she'd been caught ten times. Izzy remembered the route very clearly. All she needed to do was find the transitional room.

Izzy guided Mary-belle down several hallways and to the transitional hallway. There was a single room at the very end of the hallway. Izzy turned from here and made her way through the maze of hallways. Finally, she made it to the library. Izzy made her way over a specific bookshelf and found a book called Secret Rooms and Passages. She pulled on it and the bookshelf swung inward. Izzy knew from experience that there was a shelf just inside the door with torches. She grabbed one and switched it on before guiding Mary-belle through the winding passageway. When they reached the end, Izzy pressed really hard against the wall. After several minutes, the door moved outward.

Izzy led Mary-belle down a path made by guards and several years of eighteen year olds. Finally, they reached a gate and Izzy opened it and pulled Mary-belle through before closing the gate. "We made it out," Izzy sighed.

"That. Was. So. Cool," Mary-belle gushed.

"You seven year olds are so impressionable," Izzy laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed Mary-belle's hand and apperated the two of them to right outside the Greek branch of Gringotts. With a lot of politicking, Izzy was able to get she and Mary-belle a port-key to the London branch of Gringotts. Once they got there, Izzy took Mary-belle to The Leaky Cauldron and rented out a single room for one night.

That night, Izzy woke up at one o'clock in the morning. She left the room and The Leaky Cauldron. She transformed into her black lab animagus. She apperated, as her animagus, to where she knew Azkaban Prison was. She was able to sneak into the prison. The dementors never saw the black lab that snuck up to the high-security cells. Izzy found the cell that her father was in and easily opened the door with her front paws.

Sirius Black was more than a little surprised when the door of his cell swung open. He looked up and saw a black lab with beautiful grey eyes, staring at him. It growled at him and his eyebrows furrowed. It growled again, and this time, he transformed into his big black dog animagus form. The lab came forward and pushed him out of his cell using its head. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but he followed the lab down the stairs and to a large room. The lab ran into the room and let out a loud growl. The two aurors eeped in surprise and ran from the room. The lab pointed her snout at the wands on the table. Sirius, understanding what she was telling him to do, transformed back and grabbed his wand, which he easily spotted before transforming back into his dog form.

Izzy led her father from Azkaban and once they were out of the wards, she grabbed a hold of him with her teeth and apperated the two of them to The Leaky Cauldron. Izzy trotted into the pub and up the stairs to her and Mary-belle's room. Transforming back, she opened the door and held it open for Sirius to walk through. Once he was inside and the door was closed he transformed back and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, quietly, noticing the blonde girl that was fast asleep.

"My name is Isabella Black. My mother's name is Annabeth Jackson. Do you remember her?" Izzy said.

"Yes, I remember Annabeth. Are you my daughter?" Sirius asked, his voice hoarse from years of unuse. Izzy nodded and Sirius wrapped her in a hug.

"You should probably get some sleep. We only have this room for the night," Izzy said, leading Sirius over to the second bed. He laid down and before Izzy could join Mary-belle in the other bed, Sirius pulled her down onto his bed. Izzy stiffened, her thoughts going to her ex-boyfriend who had done the same thing. Sirius seemed to notice.

"You're okay. I don't know what happened to you in your past and right now, I'm too tired to care but I want you to know that I will protect you. I promise, I will protect you," Sirius whispered. Izzy relaxed into her father's arms.

The next morning, Izzy woke at eleven o'clock and saw Mary-belle watching her and Sirius. "It's my dad," Izzy told her, seeing he questing look. A look of envy crossed Mary-belle's face before it disappeared and she smiled at Izzy. Izzy turned over and shook Sirius awake. His eyes popped open and he looked around. Finally, a grin appeared on his face. "Is there somewhere that we can hide, dad?" Izzy asked.

"Um...yes. My parents' old house but the place is filled with dark artifacts," Sirius said.

"We can clean it. Besides, do we have anywhere else to go?" Izzy said, raising her eyebrows.

"This is true," Sirius said, nodding.

"Okay. You two stay here. I've got to go do something really quick," Izzy said. She left the room and went into the alley. She found a candy shop and bought several chocolate bars before going back to The Leaky Cauldron. Izzy handed the chocolate to Sirius and he ate them in two minutes.

"Oh, I feel better now," Sirius grinned. "Okay, let's go," Sirius said. "You two follow me. I'm going to have to apperate us there." Izzy and Mary-belle nodded and Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Izzy and Mary-belle followed him down from their room, through the pub, and out into an alley once outside. Izzy grabbed Padfoot around the neck and gestured for Mary-belle to do the same, and she did. They were sucked through a tight tube and came out on a grim street.

"This is grim," Izzy said.

"This is Grimmauld Place," Sirius said. Izzy let out an embarrassing giggle. Sirius led Izzy and Mary-belle up to Number 12 and began to do a couple things.

"What is he doing?" Mary-belle asked.

"Shhh, M.B.," Izzy shushed her. Eventually the door swung open. And the trio walked through the door. "We have a lot of cleaning to do. I think the first thing we should do is destroy the picture that's yelling at us," Izzy said. This was true. The woman in the portrait was yelling at them.

"Get out of my house! Kreacher! Kreacher!" The woman yelled.

"How?" Sirius said.

Izzy remembered this portrait. Ginny had told her about this portrait. Harry'd had to use a bludgeoning hex followed by a reductor curse, followed by a cutting curse to destroy the portrait. Izzy grabbed Sirius' wand from his pocket and shot the three curses at the painting.

"There we go," Izzy said, and continued into the house, sliding Sirius' wand into his pocket. Izzy did a lot of exploring but in the drawing room she found the locket. Ginny had explained about the enchantments guarding the locket. One of these enchantments is an estranged elf. Izzy knew this and she decided it was safe at the moment and she would get it on Harry's birthday.

oOo

Ron was feeling a little warm. Actually, it wasn't exactly warm. It was unbearably hot and it filled his entire body. The rune of magic that he sat behind wasn't helping as it was practically blinding him. Ron, however, didn't yell out. The cruciatus curse was a lot worse so when he disappeared, he was still chanting.

His eyes flashed open and he was almost blinded by the amount of orange in his room. "Whoa, Chudley Cannons," Ron murmured. He turned on his side and spotted his wand on his nightstand.

Ron and Ginny had bugged Molly for their wands for weeks after Fred and George got theirs. Eventually, Molly had given in and Ron had gotten Charlie's old wand and Ginny got Grandma Prewitt's old wand.

Ron grabbed his wand and said, "Tempus." A clock appeared right in front of his eyes and Ron saw that it was close to three in the morning. Ron stood from his bed and put a silencing spell on himself. He left his room and, watching out for creaky steps, went down to Percy's room. He snuck in and went to Scabbers' cage. He put a silencing spell on Scabbers before pulling him from the cage. He did a quick memory charm on the rat before putting him back in his cage and going back to his room.

The memory charm Ron had used would wear off just before third year. Peter now didn't know that he was human he would be run by his instincts for a few years. This would cause him to be a little more instinct-oriented when he got his memories back. Ron went back to his room and fell into bed, and slept till Molly woke him in the morning.

oOo

Draco's heart was filled with warmth. The warmth grew hotter and spread throughout is body. The rune of power was glowing incredibly bright. Finally, after a few minutes, the warmth became too much. Draco let out a gasp of pain and disappeared in a flash of light.

Draco woke up in his old bed. The silk sheets felt good against his skin and he gave a small smile. He sat up and left his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of Slytherin green robes. He pulled them on and went down to breakfast.

"Father?" Draco said. Lucius looked at his son, pride shining brightly in his eyes.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I'm ten today and I was thinking that as I grow older that I should learn how to be a Lord as I'll be taking over the House of Malfoy when I'm old enough. So, can I go to the Ministry with you today?" Draco said, his head up and shoulders back.

"You are correct, Draco. I agree. You will come with me to the Ministry today, so that I can show you the ropes on how to be Lord Malfoy. We leave in one hour," Lucius said, pride resonating in his voice.

oOo

The warmth that Neville was feeling was as bad as the others' had been but he was used to pain. The amount of times Bellatrix Lestrange had used the cruciatus curse on him, he should be in a bed beside his parents. So when the warmth was consuming him and the rune of hope was hurting his eyes because of the amount of light it put off, Neville didn't react, the pain was too familiar. He disappeared in a flash of light.

The first thing that Neville noticed when he woke up was the softness and warmth of the bed that he was laying in. Neville had grown used to hard, cold beds during the war, it just wasn't a luxury that you had when on the run. He rolled out of bed and looked at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.

Neville quietly walked to the library and searched the library for the gilded gold box that held his parents' wands. There were several wards around the box so that only he and Augusta, Neville's gran, could open the box. Holding his parents' wands had given him comfort when he was young. Sometimes he would be up in the middle of the night, holding his parents' wands.

Neville walked over to the box and pulled out the two wands. He grabbed two books off the nearest bookshelf and transfigured them into replicates of his parents' wands, with Alice's wand. Neville placed the two replicates back in the box and stowed the real wands in his pocket. He went back to his room and went back to sleep.

In the morning, a beautiful barn owl flew into the dining room when he and Augusta were eating breakfast. The owl dropped the package it was holding in Neville's lap then flew off. Neville picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Neville,

It took me a while but I figured it out. In the package is the potion that will heal your parents. It'll take two hours to work on your dad and an hour and a half to work on your mum. Since your dad is so far under, you'll have to inject the potion into his veins. I've enclosed a syringe with the potions. I'm sure you can figure out how to work it. You must use the potion within twenty-four hours or it will not work.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger

Neville stowed the letter in his pocket, as well as the package. "Gran, can we go visit mum and dad today?" Neville asked, looking over at Augusta.

"Of course, Neville," Augusta said. Neville gave Augusta a small smile before standing and heading to his parents' room. He had never been in here. The door was unlocked but Augusta and Neville never wanted to go in. It hurt too much. Neville looked around the room. There was a vanity mirror in one corner and a queen bed in the middle of the room. There was a wide open door on the other side of the room and Neville could see a mirror that showed a toilet.

Neville walked towards this open door. He stepped into an ivory tiled bathroom and looked around a little more. There was a closet directly to his left. He opened this door and stepped in. On his right, he could see women's robes. On his left, he could see men's robes. Neville walked farther in and found a dresser with trousers, jeans, t-shirts, and jumpers. Neville grabbed a pair of trousers, a pair of jeans, and two t-shirts. He, using his mother's wand, shrunk the clothes and put them in his pocket. Neville left the closet and went back into his parents' room. He slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door, quietly.

At noon, Augusta and Neville flooed to St. Mungos. They went to the closed ward and Neville sat down beside his mother. They sat there, talking every now and then, for an hour. Finally, Augusta stood and motioned for Neville to follow her. "Gran, can I stay here a little longer?" Neville said. "Please, Gran." Augusta nodded. "Thank you, Gran," Neville smiled.

"Be home by five o'clock," Augusta ordered. Neville nodded. Augusta left and Neville immediately jumped into action. He threw up some quick wards. He wasn't as good at wards as Harry was but they would do for now. Neville pulled the two vials and the syringe from his pocket. It took him several minutes before finally figuring out the syringe. Remembering a spell that he'd learned a long time ago for no reason, he did the spell. The vein that he needed rose up from Frank's hand. Neville very carefully injected the potion into the vein. Neville put the syringe back in the packet that it was in when Hermione sent it to him and put it in his pocket so he could destroy it later.

Neville moved over to his mother and opened the potion. Alice looked at him with big brown unfocused eyes. He put the vial to her lips and she parted them as if understanding what he wanted her to do. Neville tipped the vial and Alice drank the potion. Once it was all gone Alice laid down and promptly fell asleep. Neville grabbed the Advanced Herbology book he'd grabbed from the library and sat down to read.

An hour and a half later, Alice sat up in her bed. Neville shut his book with a snap and stood from his chair. Alice was looking over at the bed that held Frank. "He should wake in half an hour," Neville said. Alice whipped around.

"Neville?" Alice murmured.

"Hi, mum," Neville whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Alice opened her arms and Neville rushed into them.

The feeling of being in his mother's arms was unlike any feeling that Neville had ever felt. Her arms were wrapped around Neville's torso and her face was buried in Neville's shoulder. Neville's arms were wrapped around her neck and his face was buried in her shoulder. He felt good.

Alice pulled away and stared at Neville. "Oh, my baby. How old are you?" Alice asked, caressing Neville's cheek.

"Today is my tenth birthday," Neville said, shyly. Alice smiled softly and kissed Neville's forehead.

"Happy birthday, baby," Alice said.

"It sure is," Neville mumbled. Alice giggled and hugged Neville. Neville pulled away and pulled Alice's wand from his pocket. "I brought your wand," Neville said. The grin on Alice's face grew bigger as she took her wand from Neville. A couple red and gold sparks shot out. "I brought you clothes as well," Neville told her, sheepishly, pulling the miniaturized package from his pocket. Alice tapped it with her wand and it grew to full size. Neville turned around as his mother got dressed.

"Neville?" Alice asked. Neville turned and raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "How long until your father wakes?" She asked. Neville consulted his watch.

"Fifteen minutes," Neville told her. Alice walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. Neville looked up at her. "I love you, mum," Neville said.

"I love you, too, buddy," Alice smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "C'mon. Your father will want to see us when he wakes up," Alice said and guided Neville to the chair beside Frank's bed. She sat in the chair. Neville pulled Frank's wand from his pocket and pointed it at his book on the night table beside Alice's bed.

"Accio," he murmured, putting more power into the spell because Frank's wand was harder for him to use. His book flew into his hand and he placed Frank's wand on his night table. He turned to Alice and saw her staring at the book in his hand.

"Is that advanced herbology?" Alice asked.

"Um... Yeah. I find it fascinating. Especially the really deadly plants, like Venomous Tentacular," Neville said, excitement apparent in his voice.

"You are such a boy," Alice giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Neville said, raising his eyebrows.

"If you like being a boy then no, I guess not," Alice said, choosing her words very carefully.

"Ten minutes," Neville smiled, sitting on the edge of Frank's bed. Alice and Neville sat quietly for the next ten minutes. When Frank began to groan, Neville stood and Alice took his place.

Frank opened his eyes and saw Alice staring at him, a grin on her face. Frank removed a hand from under the covers and caressed her cheek. "You're as beautiful as ever, Love," Frank grinned. A blush spread across Alice's face. Neville filed that line away to use on Luna.

Neville pulled the package that held Frank's clothes from his pocket. "Mum," Neville said, holding out the package. Alice took it from him, giving him a big smile.

"Neville?" Frank gasped.

"Hi, dad," Neville said, walking closer. "Before you ask, I'm ten today," Neville told him. Frank chuckled and sat up, opening his arms for Neville. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, buddy," Frank muttered.

"I brought your wand and some clothes," Neville said. A couple minutes later, Frank was dressed and the small family sat on Frank's old bed.

"Where's my mother?" Frank asked. "I assumed she'd want to be here."

"Um... Okay. A really good friend of mine invented the potion that I used to heal you. She's - she doesn't - er - she's very secluded. I mean, she'll come out and say she invented the potion but not for several years. The only person she's told about the potion is I. Not even Gran knows," Neville told them. It wasn't technically a lie.

"She wants to keep it that way, doesn't she?" Alice said. Neville nodded. "So, we have to hide?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Neville responded, his eyes downcast.

"Okay, so, where are we going to go?" Frank asked.

"Gran never goes to Longbottom Villa anymore. She said it reminds her of you," Neville told them, gesturing at Frank. "And, I know of somebody who's really good at wards. I can talk to him tomorrow," Neville added as an afterthought.

"That's kind of perfect," Alice said. They spent the next hour just talking. Eventually, Neville decided he should probably get back to Longbottom Manor.

"I should probably go," Neville said.

"Okay. We'll miss you," Alice said.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, mum, dad," Neville said, gathering both his parents in a hug.

"We love you, too, Neville," Alice said.

"When you leave can you please try not to be seen. That would really not help my friend. And, besides, I can't wait to lie to the DMLE about if I've seen you or not," Neville confessed. Frank burst into laughter. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Be careful, Neville. We don't want anything to happen to you," Alice added.

"I'll do my best, mum," Neville responded as he stood. "Good-bye."

"Bye, son."

"Bye, buddy."

oOo

It was pain. Hot, fiery pain. But Harry didn't mind. He'd felt worse. The pain of Voldemort's cruciatus curse was worse than the pain of the ritual. His magical eyes were going crazy with the amount of magic that swirled around them. The rune of love glowed almost unbearably bright. And then, finally, Harry disappeared in a flash of light.

"Boy! Get up, boy! Now!" Petunia Dursley's voice filtered through the cupboard door to Harry's ear. Harry jerked up into a sitting position and hit his head on the stairs above him.

"Shit," he muttered, clutching his head.

"What was that, boy?" Petunia snapped. Harry flinched.

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, making a face at the door.

"Then, get up!" Petunia growled and unlocked Harry's cupboard.

Harry pulled on his socks and trainers, then put his glasses on. He didn't need his glasses but he figured they were kind of iconic. He was not going to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Not today, not ever again. Dudley came thumping down the stairs and ran past his cupboard. Harry grabbed a ball cap, opened the door and stood up. Gosh, he was so short.

Harry looked at the kitchen door then at the front door. He repeated this act several times before he went to the front door and slipped out. Harry tapped right beside his eye twice and his eyes activated. The wards that were around the Dursley house showed up in Harry's vision.

"Okay, these wards are pathetic. I mean really, you could at least come and check up on them every once in a while. Seriously, though, Voldemort could punch right through these wards," Harry grumbled as he walked up the front path. He pulled on his ball cap then turned on his heel and disapperated. It had taken him over five years to be able to apperate long distance without a wand.

Harry reappeared in an alley near The Leaky Cauldron. He pulled his ball cap a little lower to hide his scar before he walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked up to Tom, the innkeeper.

"Can you let me into Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Follow me," Tom said, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry followed Tom into the backroom and watched as he tapped the brick with his wand. Once the gate to Diagon Alley was open, Harry slipped in without so much as a thank you.

Harry stopped half-way up the alley. He had spotted a wanted poster. A grin spread across Harry's face. "Nice job, Izzy," He muttered. With a grin still on his face, Harry walked away from the wanted poster.

He went to Gringotts first and took out two hundred galleons from his trust vault. He got his wand first then bought forty ward stones, five each for the eight houses he would be warding. Harry then went to Madam Malkin's and bought a full wardrobe that he shrunk and put in his pocket.

Harry rented a room at The Leaky Cauldron for a couple days. He planned to live with Remus but he didn't want Remus questioning him about where he was going when he went to do the wardings. He would live at The Leaky Cauldron until he was done warding his friends' houses.

He went to Hermione's house first. She'd taken her mother out do some shopping and her father was at work. He worked quickly and quietly. Hermione had left him a note on top of a box on her bed.

Harry,

These are the protection amulets. Take them with you and give them to everybody you think needs one. If you need more, I can make more.

Your friend,

Hermione

Harry grabbed the box then left the Granger house. He went back to The Leaky Cauldron and got himself ready to go to Grimmauld Place. He did several glamour charms and added almost a foot to his height before he pulled on a pair of black robes and a black cloak. He pulled the hood down over his head. The hood almost covered his eyes. He grabbed twelve protection amulets then waited for a hole in the wards. Harry waited a couple minutes then when he saw a hole in the wards, he apperated through it.

Harry reappeared right outside number twelve Grimmauld Place. He walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. A minute later, Izzy opened the door, her black hair falling into her face.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, it's me," Harry said.

"Harry?" She said. Harry winked at her. "I'll got get my dad," Izzy said, then disappeared into the house. A minute later, Sirius and Izzy reappeared.

"Mr. Black?" Harry said. Sirius nodded. "My name is Peter Parker," Harry smiled. Izzy clapped a hand over her mouth and shook with silent laughter. "I'm from the International Wards Committee," Harry added.

"And what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, the IWC has figured out that most houses in Britain have wards that aren't the best. So, we figured we'd do a contest. Eight houses were picked and it just so happens that one of those was your house," Harry informed him.

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" Sirius said, eyeing him.

"No. My job is not to turn you in, it is to protect the —"

"IZZY!" A voice from one of the upper levels yelled down to them.

"YES, M.B.?" Izzy called.

"I'M HUNGRY!" M.B. yelled.

"LUNCH IS ALMOST READY!" Izzy called back. "You were saying, Mr. Parker?" Izzy said as if nothing had happened.

"My job is to protect the two girls you are caring for, not to turn you in," Harry said. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Now, then, if you'll let me in, I'll tell you about the wards I'll be placing. Many of these wards are not commonly known and some are of my own creation," Harry informed Sirius, pride in his voice.

"Okay, come on in," Sirius said, turning his back on Harry. Harry pulled the three amulets from his pocket and held them behind his back. He turned his back on Izzy as he followed Sirius into the house.

Izzy saw the three amulets and swiped them from Harry's hand. She stuffed them in her pocket then pulled Slytherin's locket from another pocket that was as far from her heart as she could get it. She placed it carefully in Harry's hand.

Harry felt cold metal on the palm of his hand and pulled his hand back around. He saw Slytherin's locket in his hand and stuffed the locket in his front right trouser pocket.

After he placed wards around Grinmauld Place, he headed to The Burrow. Molly Weasley answered the door. "Hello. Can I help you with something?" Molly asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, might I come in? I will not harm your or your family," Harry asked.

"Of course, come in," Molly said. Harry followed Molly in and to the kitchen. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, And Percy sat at the table. Seeing Ginny caused pain to flash through his heart. She was right here and Harry could reach out and touch her and hold her close but he couldn't. This Ginny was only eight years old in mind and body. He looked to Ron who watched him with narrowed eyes. Harry made a fist and placed it over his stomach then he moved his hand outward. Ron saw this and a grin spread across his face.

"Mrs. Weasley, my name is Peter Parker," Harry grinned. Ron but his lip and tried to keep himself from laughing. Harry went on to give Molly the same lie he had given Sirius. Molly looked somewhere between happy and relieved.

Harry went outside, Ron followed, telling Molly that he was curious as to how to set up wards. Once outside, Harry pulled the nine leftover amulets from his pocket. "Your protection amulets, Mr. Weasley," Harry grinned, giving a small bow while holding out the amulets.

"Why thank you, Mr. Parker," Ron grinned, playing along with Harry's act. "I've erased Peter's memories. He doesn't even know he's an animagus. His memories will come back to him just before our third year," Ron told Harry.

"That was very thorough. Thanks, Ron," Harry said.

Once Harry finished placing wards at The Burrow, he disapperated back to his room in The Leaky Cauldron. The next day, Harry went to Malfoy Manor and gave the same lie he gave to Molly and Sirius. Draco followed Harry out, feigning curiosity as well. Harry handed over Draco's protection amulet then Draco reported everything he'd found out to Harry.

He went to Longbottom Manor next then followed that up with Longbottom Villa. The next day, Harry warded Luna's house then warded Remus' house all before lunch. After lunch, Harry packed his things and apperated to Remus' house again, this time as himself. Harry walked up to the door and knocked, quietly.

"Yes? How may I he — Harry?" Remus said.

"Hi, Uncle Moony," Harry said, sheepishly. "Do you think I could stay with you?" Harry asked. Remus looked a little skeptical. "Please, Uncle Moony. Uncle Vernon kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go," Harry pleaded.

"Fine, you can stay here," Remus sighed.

oOo

All Luna felt was heat and pain. It hurt. And the rune of happiness that she was sitting behind was glowing so bright that it was almost blinding her. Finally, the pain became too much and she let out a cry of pain before she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Ginny all on her own.

Luna's eyes flew open and she turned on her side to look at her alarm clock. It read 12:30. It was 12:30 in the morning and she really wanted to see her Neville. He wouldn't mind if she woke him up.

So, Luna grabbed Pandora Lovegood's, her mother, wand and snuck out of her home and apperated to Longbottom Manor. She levitated herself up to Neville's window and tapped on it, waking Neville. Neville stood and pulled open the window and Luna climbed in.

"What are you doing?" Neville grinned.

"I came to see you. I wanted to see you," Luna smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Love," Neville said, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. Luna let out a soft squeak before Neville captured her lips in a kiss.

oOo

Harry untied the letter that was hanging from the leg of Neville's owl. Neville's owl had been unexpected but he hadn't minded. Harry opened the letter and read through it.

Harry,

Luna came over the morning she got back and we kissed. You probably didn't need to know that but there's something else and Luna and I did some digging. Apparently, the ritual we did is too powerful for a single soul to be able to do. And a single soul that does it will be fried up. So, our magic reacts and binds us to one of the people beside us in a soul bond. As I was sitting next to Luna, we now have a soul bond. This bond is activated by a kiss and finalized with intercourse. Yes, I just used a fancy word for sex.

Your friend,

Neville

oOo

Ginny was left all alone. That didn't exactly bother her, not when she felt like every part of her was on fire. And not when the rune of war that she sat behind was blinding her. Finally, she let out a gasp of pain and disappeared in a flash of light.

Ginny's eyes flashed open and she saw Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, flying around on her poster above her head. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Her room was exactly as she remembered it. She had posters of the Weird Sisters and of the Holyhead Harpies all over her room. A small nostalgic smile spread across her face.

Ginny's birthday was good. She hugged every member of her family that was at The Burrow, except Ron of course, very tightly. She got a couple presents and then at around lunch five owls flew into the kitchen, a large package being held by all of them. A sixth owl flew in and dropped a note in front of her. Ginny picked up the note and read it.

Dear Ginny,

Happy birthday. I bought you a broom. It's a Lightning Bolt. The same company that made the Firebolt made it. I've got one, too.

Love,

Mare's Stag

That night, just as Ginny was getting ready for bed, there was a tap on her window. She turned and saw Harry grinning at her. "Can I come in, Love?" Harry grinned. Ginny pushed open the window and Harry flew in on his Lightning Bolt. He landed and leaned his broom against the window. He took off his shoes and socks and set them beside his broom. "I'm going to ward your room before we start to talk," Harry said and warded the door.

"Why, exactly, did you ward my room?" Ginny said, raising a single eyebrow.

"I don't think your parents would appreciate an unknown boy in your room, especially if you were snogging this unknown boy," Harry grinned.

"Now, why would I be snogging this unknown boy?" Ginny smirked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, this boy just so happened to be your husband, before the two of you went back in time anyway," Harry said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"And what does this unknown boy look like?" Ginny asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"I think you know," Harry said.

"Yeah, it's starting to come back to me," Ginny joked, pointing at Harry. "He had really messy, untidy black hair."

"I have really messy, untidy black hair," Harry said, letting excitement leak into his voice.

"Yeah, you do. He had beautiful emerald eyes," Ginny sighed, dreamily.

"I have emerald eyes. I wouldn't call them beautiful but they're emerald," Harry grinned.

"Yes, you do," Ginny grinned. "He was really tall."

"I haven't hit my growth spurt, yet," Harry grinned, shaking his head.

Ginny giggled. "I do see the similarities but you can't be him," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, his face falling.

"His hair was messier," Ginny said. "He ran his hands through it all the time," Ginny grinned.

Harry ran his hand through his hair several times then raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "How's that?" He asked.

"Perfect," she purred. "But you still can't be him. He was tall," Ginny sighed.

Harry jumped up on her bed and opened his arms, as if to give her a hug. "What about now?" Harry smirked.

"Oh, there's my husband," Ginny sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Do you want to indulge your husband with a snog?" Harry flirted.

"I would love to," Ginny purred.

"Then get up here," Harry growled, grabbing Ginny around the waist and lifting her up onto her bed with him. She squeaked before Harry caught her lips in a kiss. There was a flash of light and warmth spread through Harry and Ginny's bodies. Ginny pulled away.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, surprise apparent in her voice.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Harry said. Ginny nodded. Harry handed her the letter that Neville had sent him. Ginny read through it and a small smile spread across her face.

"That is so cool," Ginny grinned.

"I know right," Harry whispered, pulling Ginny down so they could lay on her bed, together. They say in silence for a couple minutes while they gathered their thoughts. Ginny remembered what she'd told Izzy just before they did the ritual and sighed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Love?" Harry muttered, against the top of her head.

"Do you remember the day we did the ritual?" Ginny asked and she felt him nod. "Do you remember that Izzy and I left to do something?" Harry nodded again. "Well, I want to tell you what we went to do but I think I should be looking into your eyes for this," Ginny said, seriously. Harry, recognizing her tone of voice sat up. Ginny turned and crossed her legs. Harry took her hands in his.

"What is it, Love?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you remember when you got run off after we'd been married for just a year?" Ginny inquired. Harry nodded again. "Well, when you got run off, I was two months pregnant," Ginny stated.

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I was pregnant, Harry. And that day we did the ritual, Izzy and I went to say good-bye to him. I named him James Sirius Potter after your father and Sirius," Ginny informed Harry.

Harry was completely dumbstruck. He'd been a father for twelve years and he didn't even know. And he had not been there for Ginny. He hadn't been there for his wife and son. A single lone tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry," Harry cried, leaning his head against Ginny's chest.

"For what, Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and James. I'm so sorry," Harry said, a couple more tears falling from his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, Harry. We were at war. You had so many things on your mind. I can understand why I was not the first thing on your mind," Ginny announced.

"You should have been the first thing on my mind. I should have looked harder for you. I should have been in James' life but I wasn't and I'm sorry for all of that," Harry begged Ginny for her forgiveness.

"Oh, will you shut up. You have nothing to apologise for," Ginny snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine," Harry muttered. "Why didn't you tell me before we did the ritual?" Harry asked.

"Because I know you, Harry, and you would have run off to go meet him and we had things we needed to do. And besides, he didn't like you all that much. He thought you abandoned him," Ginny told Harry.

"But I would never," he protested.

"I know and I told James that but he didn't believe me," Ginny sighed, turning around and leaning into Harry.

"Serves me right, I guess," Harry murmured.

"Harry," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, Love," Harry smiled. A couple minutes went by, the two of them silent before Harry spoke again. "Can I stay here for the night? I've been living with Remus and it's the full moon and he requires I leave for the full moon," said Harry.

"Yeah, you can stay here. But you will not be sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt. Take them off, and that's an order," Ginny commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry grinned as he stood and pulled off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in only his boxers.

Harry climbed into Ginny's bed and watched as she braided her hair. She wore only a scarlet skin-tight tank top and really short scarlet shorts. She looked good in her pajamas, Harry decided. Once her hair was in a plait, Ginny crawled into bed beside Harry. She faced him and intertwined their legs together then she curled up against his warm chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together in that position.


End file.
